nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars
There are currently 116 Vehicles in the game. The Cars are split up in three Tiers. Tier 1, 2 and 3 (also known as T1, T2 and T3). Tier 4 cars will be released during the course of 2012 but a release date has not been given. New cars are added to the game weekly in Live Updates or Maintenance Windows. Most cars are added to game files during patches and released at later times. Cars may cost SpeedBoost, In-game Cash or only be available as a free gift with a SpeedBoost top-up or Starter Pack. They can sometimes be won in contests (redeemable by a code). Cars usually come with pre-installed performance parts. Cars List Vehicles in bold will require SpeedBoost to buy. With other words you have to pay real money to get it. The latest car released was the Infiniti G35. Template:Tier1|Tier 1 (28) Template:Tier2|Tier 2 (51) Template:Tier3|Tier 3 (39) Template:CarMan|Car Manufacturers (31) Template:02|Noteable Types of Car/Vehicle Vehicles come in several categories. Most will be available as stock. The types of stock vehicles are; *Normal stock car *SUV *NPC Vehicles (Non Playable Vehicles) *Traffic Vehicles *Police Vehicles Editions *Special Edition – A customized car pre-installed with special vinyls, aftermarket parts and sometimes a special skill. Vehicles also classed as special editions are; *Cop Edition – A vehicle customized to look like a police car. They usual have flashing lights but only the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Elite has sirens. This game does not feature a mode that allows players to play as cops. These vehicles are visual only *Juggernaut Edition – Vehicle has special vinyls/aftermarket parts and the Heavy Mass Skill Mod pre-installed allowing the car increased mass in collisions with no extra expense to speed. These cars usual come as Red Juggernaut or Blue Juggernaut, and may also be referred to as Team Escape Editions. This Skill Mod has it's own slot which means that the car can still have five skill mods installed by the player *Treasure Hunter Edition – Car comes with special vinyls/ aftermarket parts and the Treasure Hunter Skill Mod which reveals the location of Gems on the map during Treasure Hunt. This skill mod has it's own slot which means that the car can still have five skill mods installed by the player *NFS Classic – Special edition designed to replicate a popular vehicle from other Need For Speed games *Rental Edition – Stock vehicle available to rent. They often have a unique vinyl and cannot be customized. Rental vehicles do not use endurance and therefore do not need to be repaired. *“Elite” Edition – Elite Editions are unique vehicles with custom models, unique visual parts and exclusive features. *Top-Up Cars – Top-up vehicles are free gifts that come with SpeedBoost purchases of 8000 or more. *In-Game Cash Cars – Cash Cars are available for In-Game Cash instead of SpeedBoost, therefore can be bought without spending real money. They are usually less competitive and already available for SpeedBoost. They must be unlocked before becoming available for cash. Cash cars are usually stock versions of already released SpeedBoost Cars and are released at least once a month. Future Cars *Main Article : Unreleased Content Car History This is a List of all cars that was available from the start of the game 10-07-27 T1 DODGE CHALLENGER R/T 80 DAY & 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 DODGE CHARGER R/T 80 DAY & 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 MAZDA MAZDASPEED 3 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 MITSUBISHI ECLIPSE GT 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 NISSAN S13 240SX 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 NISSAN S15 SILVIA 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 TOYOTA COROLLA AE86 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO 80 DAY $ 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T2 AUDI S5 150 DAY $ 2700 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 BMW Z4 M COUPE 150 DAY & 1800 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 LEXUS IS-F 150 DAY & 2100 SB & 250000 $ 10-07-27 T2 LOTUS ELISE 150 DAY & 2700 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 MAZDA RX-7 150 DAY & 2700 SB & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO IX 150 DAY & 1000 SB & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T2 NISSAN 350Z 150 DAY & 1800 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 NISSAN 370Z 150 DAY & 1500 SB & 250000 $ 10-07-27 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S 150 DAY & 3000 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 SUBARU WRX STI 150 DAY & 1000 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 VOLKSWAGEN R32 GOLF 150 DAY & & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T3 AUDI R8 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 600000 $ 10-07-27 T3 BMW M3 GTR E46 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 1200000 $ 10-07-27 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 300 DAY & 5500 SB & 850000 $ 10-07-27 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 600000 $ 10-07-27 T3 NISSAN R35 GT-R 300 DAY & 3300 SB & 600000 $ This is a List of all cars released after 28th July 2010 10-09-28 T2 BMW 135I STOCK 150 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T3 BMW M3 E92 STOCK 300 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO X STOCK 400.000 $ 10-09-28 T3 PORSCHE 911 STOCK 300 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA STOCK 250.000 $ 10-10-22 T1 MAZDA MAZDASPEED 3 T-MOBILE EDITION DISCONTINUED 10-11-18 T1 DODGE CHARGER R/T ROYAL PURPLE 35.000 $ 10-11-18 T2 SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STI ROYALPURPLE 160.000 $ 10-11-18 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO ROYALPURPLE 700.000 $ 10-11-18 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO X STOCK 250.000 $ 10-11-18 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA STOCK 400.000 $ 10-12-09 T2 NISSAN GT-R VSPEC UNDERGROUND 200 SB DAY 10-12-09 T2 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO SHIFT2 5000 SB 10-12-16 T3 PORSCHE 911 TURBO SNOWFLAKE 5500 SB 11-01-11 T2 NISSAN GT-R VSPEC UNDERGROUND 2700 SB 11-01-11 T2 MITSUBISHI EVO X RYO 200 SB RENTAL 11-01-26 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 80 SB RENTAL 11-01-26 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 LIMITED EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-02-01 T2 NISSAN 350Z Z33 UNDERGROUND 2 200 SB RENTAL 11-02-08 T2 LEXUS IS-F THE BEAUTY 3000 SB 11-02-08 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 THE BEAST 5500 SB 11-02-21 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 5000 SB 11-03-02 T3 AUDI TT RS COUPE 200 SB RENTRAL 11-03-02 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO SPECIAL SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-03-03 T2 NISSAN 350Z UNDERGROUND 2 3000 Speedboost 11-03-03 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE R34 STOCK 480.000 $ 11-03-18 T2 AUDI TT RS COUPE 2700 Speedboost 11-03-22 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO LP640 5500 Speedboost 11-03-22 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA SHIFT 2 EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-03-30 T2 DODGE VIPERSRT8 SUPERBEE JUGGERNAUT 3000 Speedboost 11-04-12 T2 PONTIAC GTO 65 STOCK 30.000 $ 11-04-12 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 JUGGERNAUT 1000 Speedboost 11-04-12 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 JUGGERNAUT 5000 Speedboost 11-04-19 T2 MAZDA RX-7 BATTLE MASCHINE EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-05-03 T2 FORD ESCORT RS COSWORTH 2700 Speedboost 11-05-03 T3 FORD GT 5000 Speedboost 11-05-10 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 RED TEAM ESCAPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-05-17 T3 PORSCHE 911 TURBO ROSE EDITION 5000 Speedboost 11-05-24 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO ZACK EDITION 900 Speedboost 11-06-01 T2 AUDI A1 CLUBSPORT QUATTRO 3000 Speedboost 11-06-07 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 RED TEAM ESCAPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-06-14 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO COP EDITION 3300 Speedboost 11-06-21 T2 AUDI A1 CLUBSPORT QUATTRO SPEED 3300 Speedboost 11-06-28 T3 BMW Z4 GT3 TEAM NEED FOR SPEED 5500 Speedboost 11-07-05 T2 AUDI TT RS VESNA SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-07-12 T2 BMW M3 E46 SILVER SPEEDBOOST 4500 Speedboost 11-07-19 T2 BMW 135I FLEXOR 2700 Speedboost 11-07-26 T3 PORSCHE 959 YEAR ONE 4800 Speedboost 11-07-26 T3 PORSCHE 959 STOCK 1.000.000 $ IGC 11-07-26 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 STOCK 1.200.000 $ IGC 11-07-26 T2 NISSAN 350Z UNDERGROUND 2 EDITION 300.000 $ IGC 11-07-26 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO ZACK EDITION 80.000 $ IGC 11-08-02 T2 LOTUS EXIGE CUP 260 3000 Speedboost 11-08-09 T1 MAZDA MX-5 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-08-09 T3 PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS GREY 5500 Speedboost 11-08-16 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S TREASURE HUNTER 3000 Speedboost 11-08-24 T2 AUDI RS4 2700 Speedboost 11-08-24 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ MCLAREN 722 EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-08-30 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE GTR V-SPEC R34 ART DIRECTOR SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-08-30 T3 PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS COP EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-09-01 T2 BMW Z4 M COUPE TONY'S PIZZA RENTAL RENTAL CAR 0 SB 11-09-06 T1 NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GTR 1500 Speedboost 11-09-06 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO DARIUS EDITION 1.200.000 $ IGC 11-09-13 T2 MITSUBISHI EVO X SHATTER EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-09-13 T3 ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE 5500 Speedboost 11-09-21 T1 CHEVROLET CHEVELLE SS 1500 Speedboost 11-09-21 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ SLR MCLAREN GLEAM EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-09-23 T2 MAZDA RX-7 RZ 3000 Speedboost 11-09-26 T3 FORD MUSTANG BOSS 302 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-09-27 T3 BMW M3 E92 GRIP EDITION 4500 Speedboost 11-09-30 T1 VOLKSWAGEN GOLF GTI MK1 1500 Speedboost 11-10-04 T2 CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY 2700 Speedboost 11-10-04 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S SHIFT EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-10-08 T3 LOTUS EVORA 5500 Speedboost 11-10-11 T2 SHELBY DAYTONA COUPE 2700 Speedboost 11-10-11 T2 MAZDA RX-7 BATTLE MACHINE EDITION 300.000 $ IGC 11-10-14 T3 FORD MUSTANG RTR-X 5500 Speedboost 11-10-19 T1 NISSAN FAIRLADY 240ZG 1500 Speedboost 11-10-19 T2 RENAULT SPORT MEGANE R.S. 3000 Speedboost 11-10-21 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO SHIFT EDITION 4500 Speedboost 11-10-21 T3 ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE COP EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-10-25 T2 SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STI HATCHBACK 2700 Speedboost 11-10-25 T3 BENTLEY CONTINENTIAL SUPER SPORT 5500 Speedboost 11-10-28 T3 FORD GT 850.000 $ IGC 11-10-28 T1 NISSAN SILVIA S15 COP EDITION 1500 Speedboost 11-10-31 T3 NISSAN GT-R SPECV R35 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-11-01 T2 FORD FOCUS RS 1500 Speedboost 11-11-04 T2 AUDI TT RS COUPE 480.000 $ IGC 11-11-04 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ SLR MCLAREN COP EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-11-08 T2 BMW M3 E30 SPORT EVOLUTION 3000 Speedboost 11-11-10 T3 AUDI R8 COUPÉ 5.2 FSI QUATTRO 5500 Speedboost 11-11-14 T3 ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE 5500 Speedboost 11-11-16 T1 CHEVROLET CAMARO SS 1500 Speedboost 11-11-16 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 CROSS EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-11-18 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R R32 2700 Speedboost 11-11-21 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARSO LP550-2 VALENTINO BALBONI SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-11-22 T1 VOLKSWAGEN GOLF MK1 GTI UBER BUNNY EDITION 1500 Speedboost 11-11-22 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ SLR MCLAREN 722 BLACK EDITION 1.500.000 $ IGC 11-11-25 T2 FORD MUSTANG BOSS 302 (1969) 3000 Speedboost 11-11-29 T2 RENAULT SPORT MEGANE R.S. GENDARMERIE EDITION 3000 Speedboost 11-11-29 T3 FORD MUSTANG BOSS 302 (2012) 5500 Speedboost 11-12-01 T2 PONTIAC FIREBIRD FORMULA 1500 Speedboost 11-12-02 T2 SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STI ALL TERRAIN 3400 Speedboost 11-12-05 T2 LOTUS EXIGE CUP 260 ADRENALIN EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-12-06 T2 CHEVROLET EL CAMINO SS 2100 Speedboost 11-12-06 T2 FORD ESCORT COSWORTH RS 400.000 $ IGC 11-12-09 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 CARBON LIMITED EDITION 5000 Speedboost 11-12-10 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP550-2 VALENTINO BALBONI 5500 Speedboost 11-12-13 T1 MAZDA MX-5 1500 Speedboost 11-12-14 T3 KOENIGSEGG CCX ELITE 25000 Speedboost 11-12-16 T3 FORD MUSTANG BOSS 302 COP EDITION 6000 Speedboost 11-12-20 T3 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S SNOWFLAKE EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-12-20 T1 NISSAN SKYLINE 2000GT-R C10 COP EDITION 1750 Speedboost 11-12-20 T1 CHEVROLET CHEVELLE SS 40.000 $ IGC 11-12-20 T2 AUDI RS 4 480.000 $ IGC 11-12-27 T2 AUDI QUATTRO 20 V 2100 Speedboost 11-12-27 T3 PAGANI ZONDA F 10000 Speedboost 11-12-30 T1 NISSAN 200SX S14 1500 Speedboost 11-12-30 T3 FORD SHELBY GT500 SUPER SNAKE 6000 Speedboost 12-01-04 T3 ALFA ROMEO 8C COMPETIZIONE 5500 Speedboost 12-01-06 T2 JAGUAR XKR 3000 Speedboost 12-01-06 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO LP640 TREASURE HUNTER 6000 Speedboost 12-01-10 T2 LANCIA DELTA HF INTEGRALE EVOLUZIONE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-01-10 T3 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S 5500 Speedboost 12-01-13 T1 TOYOTA MR2 1500 Speedboost 12-01-17 T1 NISSAN 200SX S14 HASHIRIYA EDITION 1500 Speedboost 12-01-17 T3 LEXUS LFA 6000 Speedboost 12-01-20 T2 LAMBORGHINI COUNTACH 5000 QUATTROVALVOLE 3000 Speedboost 12-01-26 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIÉLAGO LP 640 2.500.000 $ IGC 12-01-27 T2 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RSR 3.0 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-01-27 T3 LOTUS EVORA COP EDITION 6000 Speedboost 12-01-30 T3 MCLAREN MP4-12C 5500 Speedboost 12-02-02 T2 LANCIA DELTA HF INTEGRALE EVOLUZIONE RALLY 2700 Speedboost 12-02-03 T1 PONTIAC SOLSTICE GXP 1500 Speedboost 12-02-07 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 CLE THE BEAUTY 5500 Speedboost 12-02-07 T3 LEXUS LFA THE BEAST 5500 Speedboost 12-02-07 T2 LEXUS IS-F THE BEAUTY 2400 Speedboost 12-02-07 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 THE BEAST 5000 Speedboost 12-02-14 T1 MAZDA RX-8 1500 Speedboost 12-02-15 T3 NISSAN GT-R SPECV R35 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-02-16 T2 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RSR 3.0 3000 Speedboost 12-02-17 T3 BMW M3 GTS 5000 Speedboost 12-02-21 T1 LEXUS IS 350 1500 Speedboost 12-02-21 T2 CHEVROLET EL CAMINO SS RED JUGGERNAUT SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-02-22 T3 NISSAN GT-R SPECV R35 5000 Speedboost 12-02-23 T2 LAMBORGHINI MIURA SV 3000 Speedboost 12-02-28 T2 FORD GT40 3000 Speedboost 12-02-29 T1 MAZDA MX-5 50.000 $ IGC 12-02-01 T3 BENTLEY CONTINENTAL SS RED JUGGERNAUT 6000 Speedboost 12-03-02 T2 RENAULT CLIO V6 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-03-06 T1 TOYOTA MR2 GYMKHANA 1750 Speedboost 12-03-07 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP 550-2 VB COP EDITION 6000 Speedboost 12-03-09 T2 CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 ELITE 12500 Speedboost 12-03-13 T1 PLYMOUTH ROADRUNNER 1500 Speedboost 12-03-15 T3 ASTON MARTIN DBS SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-03-16 T2 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RSR 3.0 ENDURO 3300 Speedboost 12-03-21 T2 LAMBORGHINI COUNTACH 5000 Q.. COP EDITION 3300 Speedboost 12-03-23 T3 BMW M1 PROCAR (1979) 5500 Speedboost 12-03-27 T1 MAZDA RX-8 RENESIS EDITION 1750 Speedboost 12-03-28 T2 PORSCHE PANAMERA TURBO SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-03-28 T2 CHEVROLET EL CAMINO SS BLUE JUGGERNAUT 250.000 & IGC 12-03-28 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE ZR1 5500 Speedboost 12-04-03 T3 BMW Z4 GT3 EASTER EDITION 5500 Speedboost 12-04-04 T1 PLYMOUTH HEMI CUDA 1500 Speedboost 12-04-05 T2 LAMBORGHINI DIABLO SV 3000 Speedboost 12-04-09 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA COP EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-04-10 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO BOY RACER EDITION 1750 Speedboost 12-04-12 T3 PORSCHE 911 GT2 5000 Speedboost 12-04-17 T1 MITSUBISHI ECLIPSE GS-T ELITE 8500 Speedboost 12-04-20 T2 BMW M6 COUPE 2400 Speedboost 12-04-25 T3 KOENIGSEGG CCX 10000 Speedboost 12-04-26 T2 PORSCHE PANAMERA TURBO 3000 Speedboost 12-04-27 T3 BMW M3 GTS COP EDITION 5500 Speedboost 12-04-30 T1 MAZDA RX-8 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-04-30 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R R32 400.000 IGC 12-05-02 T2 LOTUS EUROPA S 3000 Speedboost 12-05-07 T2 PORSCHE BOXSTER SPYDER 2400 Speedboost 12-05-10 T2 JAGUAR E-TYPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-05-11 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO LP 650-4 ROADSTER 5500 Speedboost 12-05-17 T1 SCION TC 1500 Speedboost 12-05-18 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 ACR ELITE 25000 Speedboost 12-05-22 T3 ASTON MARTIN DBS 5500 Speedboost 12-05-24 T1 RENAULT CLIO V6 1500 Speedboost 12-05-25 T2 CADILLAC CTS-V SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-05-31 T1 SCION TC RED JUGGERNAUT EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-05-31 T1 LEXUS IS 350 40,000 IGC 12-05-31 T2 CADILLAC CTS-V 2700 Speedboost 12-06-01 T2 BMW 1 SERIES M COUPE 2400 Speedboost 12-06-12 T2 BATTLEFIELD HEROES SUV 5800 Speedboost 12-06-14 T2 NISSAN 370Z ROADSTER TOURING SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-06-19 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVOLUTION VIII 2800 Speedboost 12-06-22 T3 BMW M1 PROCAR TREASURE HUNTER EDITION 4400 Speedboost 12-06-27 T2 FORD CROWN VICTORIA COP EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 12-06-27 T3 LOTUS EVORA 1.500.000 $ IGC 12-06-29 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 SPYDER 4400 Speedboost 12-07-03 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC R34 RAVEN EDITION 3300 Speedboost 12-07-06 T2 BMW M6 CONVERTIBLE 2500 Speedboost 12-07-10 T2 FORD SHELBY TERLINGUA 2800 Speedboost 12-07-20 T1 INFINITI G35 1500 Speedboost SPEEDBOOST GIFT = ONLY AVAILABLE WITH PURCHASE OF 8K,17,5K, 50K BOOST PACKAGE Category:Cars Category:Game Information